


Lazy Saturday

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for erika uvu, this is rly rly rly short i'm so sorry omfg, video games and movies and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave have a lazy Saturday as boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas erika my angel!!

“Dave! Dave, I swear to fuck the zombie- He’s right in front of you dumbass!” John yells as Dave laughs beside him, trying to catch his breath as he hastily clicks buttons on his controller. If there was anything he loved more than getting to play video games with John on a lazy Saturday, it was watching John freak out when things started to get intense. “Pay attention you asshole it’s like you’re _button mashing_!”

“I think I know how to play zombies, Egbert, I have more headshots than you.” He calms down, getting more focused.

“It’s not my fault split screen is a piece of- Dave revive me I’m down! No the other way dipshit!”

Dave’s laughing again, trying to get his character to John’s as John yells. He ends up running himself straight into a corner and he dies, ending the game. “You’re an idiot, Dave. That was the farthest we’ve ever gotten.”

“Want… Want to play another round?” Dave asks as he laughs.

“No way. I’m done with spilt screen. Put a movie in.” John turns his x-box off by the controller, setting it down and snuggling into the couch.

“Fuck no, it’s your house. You do it.”

“I’ll let you pick the movie if you do it.”

Dave hesitates for a moment, before sighing and getting up. He ends up putting _The Sorcerer’s Apprentice_ in, figuring it wasn’t terrible for a Nicholas Cage film and that it would make John happy.

“Anything else, your highness?” He asks before he sits down, looking at John with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, actually. Grab some food, would you?” John smirks.

Dave rolls his eyes, grabbing a plate of cookies John’s dad left out and finally sitting down beside John. John immediately pulls Dave’s arm around him and rests his head on his shoulder.

“Is that what this was? Stop playing video games and put a movie in so we can cuddle?” Dave balances the cookies on his lap as he cuddles John back, kissing his forehead.

“You’ve seen through my master plot, Dave.”

“Fine. I’ll let it happen. But you have to feed me.” He chuckles.

“Pffft, fine.” John picks up a cookie and shoves it in Dave’s mouth.

“I hafe foo.” Dave says before actually chewing and swallowing the cookie.

“You have too…?”

“I hate you.” He corrects.

“I love you too, assfuck.” John laughs, leaning up and stealing a kiss.

They spend the rest of the day like that, cuddling at watching movies. Dave swears next time, he’ll make sure the video game ends sooner.


End file.
